The Hartwin Files
by IAMERIK
Summary: A bunch of prompts filled from my tumblr page (thehartwinfiles) and my Archive page (Mingus1) Rated T for safety
1. Tickle Fight

Eggsy sat on the edge of the bed watching Harry sleep. He didn't want to wake up his partner who was sleeping decently for the first time in many weeks. Daisy had been waking them up for weeks on end. They were guessing that she missed her mother, however the British government did not think that Eggsy's mother's home was a safe place for Daisy. So she started to live with Eggsy and Harry at their flat.  
Eggsy's mother was not super happy with the idea that Eggsy was with Harry. She did not condone the idea of huge age-gap relationships, but she was slowly realizing that Harry did respect Eggsy and took care of him.  
It was five o'clock in the morning and surprisingly Daisy was not awake. The flat was quiet in fact, which was not normal. Normally Daisy would wake up at around three in the morning and stay up until seven and then go back to bed when Harry cuddled her for a little bit.  
She was young only one and a half, and her sleep patterns had been disturbed by the fact that she was living in a dangerous home. So now that Eggsy and Harry had her out of that home they were able to start getting her on a normal schedule. And today was the first day that she was following that schedule.  
Eggsy sat in bed and grabbed the newest book that he was reading. A recommendation from Harry called Brideshead Revisited. He was enjoying it so far. Harry had told him that he loved reading that book as a teenager.  
At eight o'clock there were faint cries coming from Daisy's bedroom, so he reluctantly put down his book and went to go deal with Daisy.  
She was sitting in her crib, crying, however when Eggsy entered the room her crying reduced to mere sniffles.  
"Eg-g-sy." She looked at him with wide eyes and a tear stained face.  
Eggsy smiled at her as he walked over to the side of her crib, "Good mornin', Days." She grabbed at his arms from behind the rails of the crib. "I know. I'll get you outta there, love."  
Eggsy reached into the crib and picked her up, she nestled her face into his neck.  
He carried her over to her changing table, and carefully changed her diaper. Then they went into the master bedroom where Harry was sitting, alert and ready.  
"Good morning Eggsy. Good morning Daisy." Harry said as he put his glasses on.  
Eggsy put Daisy on the bed and she crawled over to Harry and curled up next to him.  
Eggsy ran his hand through his hair and grabbed the television's remote and turned on cartoons for Daisy, "cuppa coffee, love?" Asked Eggsy as he sat on the edge of the bed.  
"I would love one." Harry smoothed Daisy's hair and pulled the covers over her.  
Eggsy headed into the kitchen as Daisy and Harry watched the cartoons. Daisy reacted to the cartoons and frequently answered the questions posed in them.  
Eggsy came back into the master bedroom with cups of coffee when he reached the bed he dropped coffee, "Fuckin' hell."  
"Eggsy. Don't swear there's a child in the room." Harry said as he tossed Eggsy a sock that had been wedged between the bedside table and the bed.  
Eggsy mopped up the spilt coffee, "So whattah we goin' to do today, Harry?"  
Harry sighed, "I don't know, Eggsy." Harry smiled at Eggsy.  
Eggsy smirked, "Now ya fina'y smile at me. Afteh I spill the bloody coffee."  
The older man chuckled and pulled Daisy closer as Eggsy tossed the coffee-drenched sock into the hamper. He then went to go make two more cups of coffee, ones that hopefully wouldn't spill all over the place.  
Daisy crawled into Harry's lap and sat down on his thighs.  
"Hello, Daisy." Harry said as he tickled her slightly.  
Daisy laughed as Harry continued tickling her.  
When Eggsy came back into the room he put the coffee on the desk and looked at the mess that Daisy and Harry had become. Harry's glasses were off on the corner of the bed and he was lying on the bed with Daisy having a joyous tickle fight.  
"Whattah ya doin' to me sister, Harry?" Eggsy said with a smile as he joined the pile of laughter.  
"Tickling her." Harry said as a smile crossed his face.  
Daisy erupted in laughter, "Eg-g-g-sy! H-h-h-a-ar-r-r-y! St-o-ppppp i-tttt."  
They took their fingers off her and she sat up and crossed her arms and then reached for Harry and started tickling him.  
"Ah we goin' to tickle 'im now, love?" Eggsy asked as he looked at his little sister. The little princess that had stolen both his and Harry's hearts. Daisy nodded quickly and screamed, "Yes, Eggsy!"  
"Righ', love!"  
Harry tried to back away but Daisy got on top of him and attacked him with tickles as Eggsy sat back and laughed and his little baby sister making his boyfriend laugh so hard.  
"Ga-r-r-ry, I'm-m-m g-go-in-g to b-b-l-o-o-o-ody k-k-i-l-l y-o-ou!" Harry said through chuckles.  
Eggsy laughed and stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend, "Sure ya will, Harry."  
When Daisy went down for her nap a few hours later Eggsy lied down on the master bedroom's bed and relaxed for a moment, but that was only until Harry came in and started tickling him.  
" Fine, Harry. Ya got your revenge, love." Eggsy said as he laughed.  
Harry kissed Eggsy, "I told you I would, Eggsy."  
They then both collapsed for a much needed nap.

 **Prompts? Send em in! :)**


	2. The Purple Backpack

**Daisy has her first day of nursery school. Who gets emotional?**

Eggsy woke up to coldness as the sheets were torn off him, "Eggsy, wake up, love."

Eggsy groaned and rolled over, "'firty minutes more, Harry."

"No, Eggsy. You need to come with me to drop Daisy off for her first day of nursery school."

Eggys moaned as Harry grabbed his feet and started pulling him out of bed. Eggsy laughed, "Fine, Harry. I'm up."

Harry smiled, "Good boy." Harry watched as his boyfriend sat up in bed, "Now go shower while I get Daisy ready."

Harry turned on his heel and headed out of the room and went into Daisy's dark room.

"HAWWWWYYYY! UP! UP! UP!" Daisy shouted as she jumped in her crib.

Harry smiled at her as he turned the light on, "How are you, Days."

Daisy gave him a serious look, "Tired."

"But you just got up." Harry said as the young girl rubbed her eyes with closed fists.

He reached into the crib and picked her up as he laughed.

Her blonde curls were flattened at the back of her head for lying down for so long. Harry ran his fingers through her soft curls and fluffed them up with the tips of his fingers.

Harry placed her on the changing table and grabbed her clothes from the side of the changing table.

The night before Eggsy had sat on the floor with Daisy and placed a series of purple shirts in front of her, "which one do ya wanttah wear tomorrow, flower?".

She pointed towards a lavender colored shirt, "That one, Eggsy!"

Eggsy smiled and folded the shirt up, "I though' so, I know me lil sistah' don' I?" Daisy nodded and kissed Eggsy's cheek. "Do ya love your Eggsy?"

"Yes. I love, Eggsy."

"What about Harry?"

Harry had gotten home a few moments earlier and was standing outside of the door listening in.

"I love Harry too!" Daisy said as she got up and ran to Harry.

"'ello, love. Ya're finally home." Eggsy said as he got up. "I love ya too, Harry."

The shirt felt soft in his hand. It's lavender fabric gently touching his skin.

He dressed Daisy in her shirt and a pair of leggings and then carried her on his hip.

Harry went to the closet and pulled out the backpack that Eggsy and him had picked out for her the week before. A small purple backpack with butterflies printed on it. When Daisy had first seen it she squealed with excitement and hugged the both of them and had been anxiously awaiting the day when she would be able to bring it to school.

"You get to use your backpack today." Harry said as he handed her the tiny bag.

She smiled and grabbed the bag, "School?"

"Yes, love, you have school today." Harry kissed her forehead, "Are you excited?"Daisy nodded, "Good."

Harry knew that it was going to be hard for her to be separated from Eggsy. Daisy had grown very close to Eggsy and himself in the past few months that she had been living with them. Due to Dean and his neglect she was having problems being separated from them. Harry knew there would be lost of tears when she finally arrived at nursery school and realized Harry and Eggsy wouldn't be there. And Eggsy would be upset because she was upset.

Harry took her out of the bedroom and Daisy started crying.

"What's wrong Days?" Harry asked as she started getting agitated.

Daisy made grabby hands towards her bed and Harry got the message. He brought her over to her crib and got her paci, her blanket, and her stuffed kitten.

"Is this what you wanted?" inquired Harry as he handed her the blanket and stuffed kitten. He popped her pacifier into her mouth and she rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

He took his little flower into the master bedroom and set her on the bed.

Daisy sat and sucked on her pacifier and held her stuffy close.

Eggsy came out of the bathroom, "There's my lil' flower. 'Ello Days." He smiled at Day's who smiled, pacifier still in her mouth. "Harry, can ya watch 'er? I'm gonna get 'er 'airbrush."

Eggsy left and came back with a wetted hairbrush, two ribbons and a few hair ties.

He carefully brushed through his baby sister's thin brown hair and tied it into little pigtails and then tied hair ribbons on top of the hair ties in little bows.

Daisy raised her arms and Eggsy picked her up, "Time fir food?" Daisy nodded, "Right, love."

Harry kissed Eggsy, "Good morning, Eggsy."

"Good morin' Harry." Eggsy said as Harry tightened his tie.

Eggsy put Daisy down and she went running into the kitchen and Harry grabbed onto Eggsy's tie and pulled him close for a kiss, "Today's going to be a hard day, Eggsy."

"I know. I just don' wanna see 'er upset." Eggsy said as he hugged Harry.

Harry kissed the top of Eggsy's head, "She'll be okay. A little frightened though." Harry pressed a kiss to Eggsy's lips, "You look stunning."

"Are ya ready for ya're first day as Arthur?" Eggsy asked as he tightened Harry's tie.

"I suppose." Harry grabbed the purple backpack and swung it over his shoulder, "Do I look ready?"

Eggsy chuckled, "Sure, love."

Harry fed Daisy and they walked to the nursery school that was a few blocks away.

Daisy held on tight to Harry as he carried her down the street. Eggsy's arm was wrapped around Harry's waist.

When they arrived at the school they met for the second time. Ms. Julia ran the best nursery school in London, and thanks to the financial state of Harry and Eggsy they were able to afford for Daisy to attend the school.

"Hello Mr. Hart and Mr. Unwin!" Ms. Julia said as she opened the door to the nursery school.

Her short brown hair blowed in the wind as she let them in.

"Hello Ms. Julia. Daisy, can you say hi?"

Daisy shook her head and buried her face in Harry's shoulder. Harry put her down and she wrapped her arms around one of Eggsy's legs and one of Harry's.

"Are you ready to have fun today?" Ms. Julia asked as she crouched down and look Daisy in the eye.

Daisy shook her head and Harry reluctantly handed over her backpack to Ms. Julia.

All the other kids were running around playing in the other room.

Eggsy picked Daisy up and kissed her forehead, "Okay, Daisy, Harry and I need ta go now."

Harry pressed a kiss to her forehead, "We'll be back in a few hours Days."

Eggsy handed her over to Ms. Julia and she started screaming.

"I'm going to bring her to the play center. She'll be okay. We'll see you at 12."

Eggsy nodded and waved at Daisy.

Daisy clung onto her stuffed kitten crying as Ms. Julia brought her to the play room.

Harry and Eggsy walked out of the nursery school and sat on a bench outside.

Harry's eyes were leaking, "She's so upset."

"Harry, she'll be fine." Eggsy said as he hugged his boyfriend.

Harry held onto Daisy's blanket, feeling the soft fabric against his hand. They held onto each other and cried for a little bit and then headed to work.

At twelve o'clock they were back at the nursery school picking Daisy up.

"She did very good today. A rough start but she was okay." Ms. Julia said as she handed over Daisy.

Daisy grabbed onto Harry and they walked home talking with Daisy about her day.

That night Harry and Eggsy laughed about how in the end it was Harry who got very emotional and not Eggsy as they predicted.

 **Prompts? Send 'em in! :)**


End file.
